Mark of Athena
by Perceus Ellem Jackson
Summary: Here is a fanfic, about Mark of Athena... I hope someone enjoys it...if anyone is out there?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) OMGs I have no idea what I am doing right now. :D I hope this will end out ok. :D I have completely fallen in love with all of Rick's other books, so I thought I might give writing a shot.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the actual author. I do not own: Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am just another one of those people that feel inspired by Rick's work. **

Chapter 1: Annabeth

It had been 8 months since Annabeth had seen her boyfriend Percy. But here she was on a flying ship, heading to a place called New Rome, to save the world….. Yet again.

_I wonder who thought that name up._ Smiling (for the first time on this trip) as she thought about New Rome. The deck was pretty much empty when Annabeth looked around; only the sound of Leo's constant tinkering from down the stairs told her that everyone was still on board. On the mast flew a white truce flag, Annabeth hoped that the Romans would see that first, but that wouldn't really happen when the ship that was connected to the mast, **was a massive flying warship.**

Her gaze moved to the ballistae, then to the deck again. The warship began to decrease altitude slowly, weaving its way through the clouds, Annabeth could finally see the hills passing by slowly from above, and then she spotted it. New Rome was secretively nestled in between hills; one could almost travel above it without noticing it. She marvelled at the structures that filled the town, she gazed at the columns and fountains and flying statues. Wait flying statues?

A loud horn sounded suddenly, people started to stream out of buildings, Annabeth almost forgot about the flying statue when she heard a sharp crack. Snapping to attention Annabeth went for her dagger.

"RIDICULOUS! UNACCEPTABLE." The statue had landed on the ship, and now it was talking….. Piper, Leo and Jason came running up onto the deck.

"Woah, I don't remember ordering a statue…" Leo thought out loud, a look of surprise on his face, while Jason on the other hand didn't look surprised at all.

"Flying over, with a warship, how thick are you graeceus!" The statue muttered venomously.

"Relax terminus, it's me Jason, you know the Praetor, I have come back home. And I bring some of my friends."

"Huh, friends…. Yes I remember you Jason, although I do recall you don't have the Praetor position anymore, and I hope you do realise that you are flying this monstrosity into Rome, which is against all protocols." Terminus the statue retorted. Jason obviously startled about not having his praetor position, did not reply.

"Now, look her buddy! This mighty ship is not a monstrosity alright!? It could easily blow you and Rome into the sky!" Leo roared, trying to protect his pride in his ship. Obviously those words weren't the best to say at the moment seeing as Jason suddenly threw his hand up in front of Leo's face stopping him from saying anything more. Annabeth stepped in front of the two as they each struggled against each other. She quickly composed her face, hiding the annoyance in Leo for reacting to something as irrelevant as that.

"Um, I am sorry Mr Terminus, but you see we are on this quest and we have to speak to your Praetors, so if you wouldn't mind just letting us land and so we can talk to them?" Piper slowly walked to a stop in front of Terminus, her words thickly laced with emotion. Annabeth felt sorry for Terminus he wouldn't be able to do anything but let them land, Piper's charm speak was to powerful.

"I-I-I guess I could let you could land, so you could talk things out." Terminus stammered quietly. Leo snickered a little too loudly.

"And remember, these are not the droids you are looking for." Leo laughed doubling over from laughing so hard, Annabeth turned to see Jason, tears streaming down his face from laughter as well. The loud horn blew again, as the ship steadily landed onto the gravel underneath. She had almost forgotten about New Rome, too worried about Terminus and how he had tried to stop them from landing. She looked out above the rail guard of the ship; a crowd had emerged surrounding the ship. The romans looked as menacing as Jason had said they would be, a disturbance from the crowd to the left caused Annabeth to look over, a woman with dark brown hair pulled back from her face, wearing a deep purple cloak stepped out from among the crowd.

"Welcome to Rome." The woman's voice clear and commanding the attention of everyone in and around the ship. This could only be Reyna, the Praetor she had heard so much about.

**(A/N) Well that's my first ever chapter done. PLEASE review and tell me if it was ok or if it really sucked… I will take everything on board, so then I will be able to write something worthy of attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

** (A/N) Well here I am again pondering if anyone is actually reading this. I doubt it, but to help myself esteem I shall write this chapter anyway, (which means my friends told me to write another chapter…..) so yeah, beat that haters. J Not that I have any haters that I know of…..**

**YOMEOWMEOW- HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA you are hilarious, it's funny because everyone was like:-"I know who it is!" well good for you folks, I do too!**

**ANNABETH BRADY!- thanks bestie ha-ha!**

**HOLYHERAHAZEL!- Thanks for reviewing MATE! You know how we were talking about cliff hangers? Well I feel like saying that just to annoy you J Nah I won't… or will I?**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the actual author. I do not own: Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am just another one of those people that feel inspired by Rick's work. J **

CHAPTER 2: PERCY

The only proof that Percy acquired, to tell him that he would actually see his girlfriend Annabeth again, was a weird scroll with an elfish looking kid on it, chatting about how he was the supreme commander of the Argo II/repair boy. Which when he thought about it wasn't much to go off in the first place. Nevertheless here he was standing in the middle of the quadrangle, surrounded by all the Romans, staring wide eyed up at the flying warship. Percy looked over at Frank as he heard his friend snort. Percy shot him a quizzical stare and Frank rolled his eyes a spoke softly to Percy,

"Trust the Greeks to come in a flying Warship." Percy laughed at this, as he thought about how much Frank was right. Greeks really did like to go the extra mile….

"Well at least they actually have a boat Frank, we don't have one anymore remember?" Hazel said with a smirk. Percy smiled at his friends, but snapped back to life when a crash sounded to his right, he looked over to see that the Argo had indeed landed and there on the deck of the ship standing by the rail, was the person he had been searching for since he had woken up, Annabeth. But when he looked over her shoulder he saw others on the deck too.

As he thought about whom the others were, Reyna stepped forward and spoke to them in a loud commanding voice. Everyone stared at her as if the whole world depended on it; she spoke the words that Percy Jackson would remember for a long time.

"Welcome to Rome."

All the Romans began to mutter among themselves as the gangplank was lowered down to the ground. Percy glanced nervously around not wanting to draw attention to himself, but in reality he knew he was.

"What's wrong Praetor? Is the Hero of Rome suddenly scared of a few Greeks?" Octavian sneered up at Percy's face. Percy walked forward a step then turned to Octavian.

"Nah Octavian, I'm just scared of your face. Because it's U-G-L-Y!" Dragging out the last word he sneered back. Frank and Hazel struggled to contain there laughter as Octavian strutted off, until he fell on his face when he tripped over a rock. Which terminus then proceeded to tell him that it was 5mm out of place and quickly commanded him to put it where it rightfully belonged, then spurned him for not looking after Rome in a respectful way as the augur should. But as Percy looked back to the crowd of Romans he saw that Reyna was confronting the Greeks. The crowd was inching forward slower and slower looking like they wanted to get a piece of the Greeks.

"That doesn't look good." Frank commented with a frown.

"No duh Frank." Percy replied with an annoyed face. Instead of just standing there with his new friends he walked purposefully through the crowd and slowly the attention of the crowd slipped from Reyna's grasp as everyone watched Percy move forward. And then they saw him, the Greeks stared at Percy, but Percy's eyes were only on Reyna. Reyna looked annoyed at his entrance as she knew she could never be able to compete against Percy at commanding the crowd. As he walked the Earth moved a bit under everyone's feet. Percy couldn't help but smile as he thought about the last time he had caused an Earthquake.

"Well, I am a little surprised you wouldn't invite me to the front Praetor Reyna. I had thought we were equals, and you see I am Greek after all I could have helped you with this um, situation." He said commanding the attention of everyone. Nervous eyes then slowly swivelled to see what Reyna said next. But before Reyna could speak Annabeth had walked to a stop right in front of Percy, and instead of hugging him or saying how much she had missed him, she punched him right into the face as hard as she could. The romans glared at her angrily as if she had punched them all instead of Percy. Frank and hazel then came to Percy's side and glared at Annabeth waiting for Percy to give the order.

"Um, Wise girl what was that for?" he asked with an amused glance at her struggling to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him, as he did this he felt his nose to see if it was broken and 'lo and behold it was.

"Ah, seaweed brain isn't it obvious. You have been gone 8 months and only call your mother! You have the nerve!" She shrieked at him, and as she did that Frank and Hazel stepped in front of Percy stopping Annabeth from getting any closer. Instead of the reaction Percy thought Frank and Hazel would expect, Percy doubled over from laughing, tears streaming down his face. Annabeth turned away affronted that Percy would laugh at such a matter like this.

"Rig-ht" Percy strained to stop laughter that bubble inside of him. The other Greeks finally stepped forward to stand next to Annabeth. Reyna then seeing that it was time for them all to be alone she called for the Romans to disperse back to their usual duties. But before all of them went Percy asked one of them to get him a bottle of water, puzzled by this order the roman ran off to find some bottled water.

*awkward silence followed*

Reyna seeing that they all were not talking decided that it was in her best interest to leave them be, and walked off back to the Praetor houses.

The bottled eventually did come and when it did, this strange elfish Latino looking kid ran forward from the other demigod's sides to stand right in Percy's face, and just stared, and stared, and stared.

"Um. Ah, ok then, hi?" Percy said a little uncomfortable, as he tipped the water onto his face. The elfish Latino guy just kept staring though, watching Percy's every move, luckily the water had healed Percy's face but he didn't know why this guy kept staring at him, luckily the guy was brought back to the real world when a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes wacked him in the head.

"Yeah, sorry about him, he is really ADHD and sometimes when confronted with a living legend such as yourself-" Annabeth snorted and stage whispered to the girl.

"Don't say that it will make his head bigger even more!" Percy grinned goofily at Annabeth. And she winked back.

"HA, you're a laugh wise girl, I never realised you knew the word HUMOR." Percy smiled back at her sarcastically. After saying this Percy looked around at everyone, he then realised that hardly anyone knew each other. Saying this out loud everyone gave him a look that Percy thought meant "no DUHHH". He looked down at his shoes again. The elfish Latino dude walked up to him again and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"MY NAME IS LEO, KID OF HEPHAESTUS, AND THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU PERCY JACKSON!"

"Um, dude? I am not deaf but now I think I am…" Percy replied as his ears ringed piercingly. The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes walked up to him

"Yeah, good one Leo. I'm Piper Maclean, and before you ask: Maclean? I have heard that before… yes my Dad is famous, that's it. Oh yeah I am a daughter of Aphrodite by the way…"

"Well, I wasn't actually going to say that but OK THEN!" Percy smiled at Piper.

"And I'm Jason, Son of Jupiter/Zeus and Piper's BOYFRIEND." Jason hinted with not too much tact behind his words. At this statement Percy just laughed quietly. All of a sudden Leo started singing "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber:-

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go…-"

"Um… right, well I am Frank, kid of Ares/Mars I guess..." Frank interrupted Leo awkwardly.

"AND I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto/hades... DON'T TOUCH THAT unless you want to die!" Hazel piped up after Frank.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK MWAHAHHAHAHAA!" Leo screamed while fiddling with a pipe cleaner. Percy gave Annabeth a look that meant: - what is with this kid? Annabeth smiled at this, and Percy guessed she was thinking about how he was like that when he was at camp half blood.

"Well I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena!" she smiled sweetly at Percy. Percy smiled back, and then looked kilometres away at the Tiber, wondering what they should do next. He just felt like going to the field of mars and train but he wasn't sure what to tell everyone else.

"I don't really see the point in giving them a tour, because that's a bit stupid seeing as we are probably leaving tomorrow and we might die on the quest…" Percy said to himself but as he looked up everyone was just staring at him.

"I guess I said that out loud huh? Stupid ADHD…. But seriously I really wanna train." Percy said to himself again.

"Brilliant idea Percy! How 'bout we go somewhere and show each other our powers and skills so we can formulate a plan and work better as a team." Annabeth approached this subject as if she was already formulating a plan. _There goes my wise girl again…._he thought to himself (hopefully). Everyone agreed to this plan and Percy slipped his arm around Annabeth's waist as they all walked to the field of mars to show off their skills…

Instead of showing a little decorum, Leo ran into the field screaming and then burst into flames, at this point Hazel had ran several metres away clutching something in her pocket. Then Leo walked back to them as if he had swag and stopped right in front of Percy and the others.

"So yeah, I am pretty cool that way. No one could ever beat that! You poor people not having cool powers like 'the LEO' " Piper smiled sweetly at this statement, and everyone could hear Leo gulp at this point.

"Well, seeing as I am the daughter of Aphrodite, I have these cool powers how I can make people do what I want. For example: Leo tell everyone that you aren't as cool as Piper and that you need help on being cool."

"GUYS! I am not as cool as Piper and I need help on being cool" Leo shut his mouth quickly with a snap after doing Pipers bidding. He started muttering something about charm speaking the innocent.

*AWKWARD SILENCE FOLLOWED… again*(**you are probably thinking right at this point, "jeez, these demigods are: AWK-WAAAAARRRRRDDDDD!" couldn't have said it better myself**.)

Thunder started to rumble in the distance. Percy looked at Jason expectantly, while Jason raised his eyebrow at Percy. Percy grinned evilly at Jason….

"Bet you can't hit a target with lightning, bet you probably suck at using your powers!" Percy said, deliberately teasing Jason. And it had worked, Jason looked so made, and then he just burst. Lightning raced down from the sky, it flew straight and true, straight and true at Percy.

**(A/N) HOLYHERAHAZEL this is for you… "ohhhh cliff hanger!" haha**

**Please review, criticism would be appreciated where necessary.. I think… yeah PLEASE! And if it sucks please feel free to tell me. Because…. Yeah no point wasting your time if it sucks ya know?**

**Anyways….. Still wandering what the meaning of life is if anyone knows…. Do share? haha **

**Thanks guys, PERCEUS ELLEM JACKSON over and out.**


End file.
